Cool as Water, Passionate as Fire
by bogey654
Summary: Tamao runs into Shizuma at the greenhouse while planning to tell Nagisa about her love for her. She speaks to the woman while she is grieving over her finished relationship with Nagisa. Who ever said an argument was a bad thing?


Hey guys! Just a short oneshot for you lot! I know I bash Shizuma a little, but in honesty, I do like her. I just prefer Tamao with Nagisa. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The corridor of Miator was bustling as per usual. Tamao Suzumi was wandering down towards the lunch hall, chewing on some food for thought. Apparently Shizuma had broken up with Nagisa, and that made Tamao hopeful. Having pushed Nagisa towards Shizuma, it was ironic that Tamao now had hopes to be with Nagisa. She arrived in the lunch hall. She sat down to eat some food. Sausage, chips and beans, but it wasn't very interesting. So boring, in fact, that she had eaten a grand total of three mouthfuls. The rest was merely being picked at for the sake of not looking crazy to the other girls.

'I knew they didn't belong together! They had a dysfunctional relationship from the start. I mean, Shizuma practically raped Nagisa-chan on the first day! And they barely spoke to each-other for weeks!' Tamao sighed in frustration. She stood up rather abruptly, food forgotten. 'Why am I even this flustered? All I need to do is to give Nagisa-chan some time to heal and get better, then I can ask her out. And if she says no...' That was Tamao's greatest fear. Rejection. If Nagisa refused...their friendship could be utterly destroyed. But love conquers all, and Tamao was fully prepared for any consequence.

She headed towards the greenhouse, figuring that she would see Hikari and Amane.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Shizuma instead. Shizuma was just watering some flowers. She seemed slow, automatic, very distracted. Tamao considered reversing her path and avoiding a potentially awkward meeting, but she wanted to see how Shizuma was doing. They weren't exactly friends, but Tamao didn't hate the lass. Besides, her nature wouldn't allow her to see someone upset and not do anything. She walked up to the door and rapped her knuckles on the glass. When Shizuma turned to face the noise, Tamao gave a little wave, to which Shizuma gave a 'come in' gesture in response.

"Hey," Tamao said rather awkwardly. "How are you?" She sat down next to Shizuma, and looked out over the green grass and trees. Shizuma was just putting a pot with a nice pink germanium in it down. She sat across from Tamao.

"I'm ok. I guess you heard me and Nagisa-chan broke up?"

"Yeah," Tamao nodded once. "I suppose I was quite surprised to see you here."

"Well, I'm only watching over it for a while so Hikari and Amane can get used to all the duties of the Ètoile." Shizuma explained.

"Ah."

Some silence for a few moments.

"Was I not good enough for her?" Shizuma asked. Tamao immediately realised that Shizuma was desperate. She was looking for sympathy.

"Maybe you guys just didn't go together."

"What do you mean?" Shizuma now eyed Tamao up, daring her to say more.

"Uh...y'know, you're flirty, she's shy. You're...authoritive and decisive, she's...really..." Shizuma was now advancing on Tamao.

"Um...shy?" Tamao was sweating buckets. Was she scared of Shizuma? Yes.

"Oh really? I reckon you had something to do with it. You love her Tamao, don't even try to deny it!" Both females had stopd up now, and Shizuma's last comment got Tamao riled up. Tamao leaped up and glared angrily up at Shizuma.

"So what? I love her! But that doesn't automatically mean I made her stop dating you!"

"Really?" Shizuma shot back. "You're just a selfish slag!" Tamao gasped.

"I'm not the one who shags every girl in sight! And YOU'RE the one who practically raped Nagisa-chan!"

Shizuma grinned.

"And I also LITERALLY 'raped' her. She enjoyed it though, so it wasn't rape!"

Tamao saw red. Shizuma had...done the dirty? With Nagisa-chan?

"That's probably why your relationship failed! You probably whored yourself out to someone else!"

Both girls were literally screaming at each other. Their shrieking was going to break the glass of the greenhouse if their voices went any higher.

"Well at least I had a relationship with her! You will never get her! You're just a boring, stalking weirdo with an obsession!" Shizuma screamed, pushing Tamao. Tamao smiled, and picked herself up.

"And yet I've still woken up in bed with her more times than you have." There was silence. They could have heard a pin drop. Shizuma fell onto the floor in tears.

Tamao made her move to leave. Although she did feel sorry for Shizuma, she knew that she brought it on herself. Filled with confidence, she spotted Nagisa walking with someone that appeared to be Yaya. That confidence propelled her to say what she did when Nagisa was unconscious. And when she recieved the response, she broke into tears, exactly like Shizuma had, with one key difference.

They were tears of happiness.


End file.
